Beidhändigkeit
ist ein Einzigartiger Skill in Sword Art Online, der die Benutzung von Sword Skills , die mit zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig ausgeführt werden, erlaubt. Kirito übt diesen Skill mit Dark Repulser und Elucidator aus. Laut Heathcliff, der eigentlich Kayaba Akihiko ist, wird dieser Skill dem Spieler mit der schnellsten Reaktionszeit verliehen. Dieser Spieler soll derjenige sein, der bis zum Endboss (Heathcliff) auf Ebene 100 im Ruby Palace durchhält, ungeachtet dessen, wie dieser Kampf ausgeht. Der Skill wurde Kirito verliehen, der die beste Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit im Spiel hatte. Techniken Kirito schätzt, dass es für diesen Skill etwas mehr als 20 Techniken gibt. Bekannte Techniken: :For a list of skills available in the non-canon game adaptation, Hollow Fragment, see HF Sword Skills. *'Double Circular': 2-hit combo *'Starburst Stream': 16-hit combo *'The Eclipse': 27-hit combo *'Cross Block': Defensive skillVolume 14, Chapter 13, Part 5 Skill Description (Two-sword style) A skill that allows one to attack using two swords simultaneously. *Attack Speed Bonus: 1.80x *Weapon Defense Bonus: 1.50x *Cooldown Time Bonus: 1.20x Usage *Band 2, Teil 2, Die wärme des Herzens: **Kirito nutze die Beidhändigkeit mit einem Schwert, um Lisbeth seinen geheimen Skill zu demonstrieren, nachdem sie ihn gefragt hatte warum er 2 Schwerter braucht. Er bat sie danach darum niemandem von diesem Skill zu erzählen. » zu besiegen.]] *Band 1, Kapitel 11/Episode 9: **Kirito nutzte den Beidhändigkeit's Skill das erste mal in der öffentlichkeit, während er gegen den Boss The Gleam Eyes kämpfte.Während dieses Kampfes versuchte mehrere Mitglieder der Aincrad Liberation Force vor dem Boss zu retten. *Band 1, Kapitel 13/Episode 10: **Kirito nutzte den Skill während einem Kampf gegen Heathcliff, jedoch verlor er diesen Kampf da Heathcliff das System zur hilfe zog, dass ihm dabei half das Duel zu gewinnen. *Buch 2, Teil 3 das Mädchen im Morgentau/Episode 12: **Kirito benutzte die Beidhändikeit im Kampf gegen die Scavenger Toad's im versteckten Dungeon **Kirito wollte den Beidhändigkeit' Skill gegen The Fatal Scythe am ende des versteckten Dungeon's nutzen, jedoch wurde dieser leicht besiegt. *Band 1, Kapitel 21/Episode 13 **Kirito nutzte den Skill während eines Angriffs auf den 75. Ebenen Boss,The Skull Reaper. *Band 1, Kapitel 22/Episode 14: **Kirito versuchte dual wielding gegen Heathcliff einzusetzen, nachdem dieser offenbart hatte Kayaba Akihiko zu sein. Später aktivierte Kirito aus versehen den 27 Schläge beidhand Skill «TheEclipse» den Heathcliff ohne Probleme blocken konnte und die angriffsverzögerung nutzte. Trivia *Kirito entdeckte die Beidhändigkeit bereits ein Jahr vor dem Kampf mit The Gleam Eyes. Er wusste jedoch nicht wie man den Skill freischaltet und da er keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte tranierte er ihn nur wenn er alleine war. Auch als er den Skill fast vollständig trainiert hatte, nutzte er ihn nur wenn er in große Gefahr geriet. *Beidhändigkeit existiert nicht in ALO. Selbst wenn ein Spieler den Skill aus SAO importiert, wird er vom System nicht erkannt. *Manche Spieler können auch zwei Schwerter Benutzen ohne den Beidhändigkeitsskill zu besitzen **In Sword Art Online ist es Ineffektiv einen Angriff ohne Schwert Skill auszuführen, da eine Attacke mit einem Schwert Skill um ein vielfaches effektiver ist als ein Angriff ohne **In ALO ist gibt es keine Systemunterstützung für die Beidhändigkeit. Spieler die die Beidhändigkeit dennoch meistern wollen, benötigen viel Erfahrung und Übung *In New ALfheim Online, with the introduction of Sword Skills, it is possible to chain in multiple one-handed sword Sword Skills by performing an activation motion with one sword during the post-motion delay phase of the other sword, thus cancelling out the delay. This strategy can only be used for skills where the last hit of a skill leaves the player in a position similar to that of another skill's activation motion. This strategy is known as the Outside System Skill «Skill Connect». *Although the Dual Blades Sword Skills are not available in ALO, with the introduction of Original Sword Skills, Kirito has been trying to reproduce his old Dual Blade skills as Original Sword Skills. So far, he has reproduced 3 of his Sword Skills, but he is having a hard time reproducing Starburst Stream.Q&A session in the 3rd popularity contest by Kunori Fumio *Kirito said that if Konno Yuuki had played Sword Art Online, she would have received the Dual Blades skill instead of him, due to her reaction time being much faster than his.Volume 7, Chapter 1 *In the PSP and PS Vita game adaptations of Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment and Hollow Fragment, the Dual Blades skill has several Sword Skills that were never used/seen in the light novels, anime, or manga. Though The Eclipse and Starburst Stream were included in its skill tree, their slashing motions were completely different. *In Episode 4, a member of the Titan's Hand guild that attacked Kirito was armed with two axes and was still able to use Sword Skills, even though it is impossible to use Sword Skills armed with two weapons without the Dual Blades skill and Kirito was the only player to have this skill. *In Project Alicization, Kirito was able to use Sword Skills made for the Dual Blades skill in the final battle against Quinella, as Sword Skills in Project Alicization are not tied to Weapon Skills. References Navigation es:Doble empuñadura pl:Dual Blades ru:Два меча en:Dual Blades Kategorie:Sword Skills